Mr Taxi
by BabyWoo
Summary: Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah rencana untuk membalas perlakuan Sungmin selama ini terhadapnya. Apa yang dilakuakn Kyu untuk Sungmin? Selamatkah dia? RnR Plaese!


**Title : **Mr. Taxi

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior belong to SMEnt

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Pairing: **KyuMin

**Warning : **lil bit OOC, AU, miss typo, agak gaje, abal-abal n ini hanya fiktif belaka dan khayalan saya. Jika ada kesamaan namkor ato karakter yang disukai menjadi gaje itu sepenuhnya salah author yang ga jelas lahir dimana ini dan mohon dimaklumi. Kalo mau silahkan timpukin author ini dengan berton-ton tahi kebo…

Selamat menikmati pelemparan tahi kebo…*kissgoodbye #plak*

**Welcome back, yeorobun. Aku buat fanfic tergaje lagi…**

**Enjoy the reading ya…!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ah sial, gagal lagi, gagal lagi. Kenapa sih selalu seperti ini. Setiap aku ajak kencan pasti berakhir seperti ini. Ada saja alasan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Sibuk ini, sibuk itu. Lama-lama aku tidak tahan dengan sikap cueknya padaku. Gini-gini aku juga namja yang haus akan kasih sayang dan butuh perhatian khusus dari kekasihnya. Tapi, dia… ! sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku. Malang sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke sebuah tempat dimana aku bisa mulai menjalani rencanaku untuk LEE SUNGMIN. Namja sok imut sok manis yang sudah membuat darahku boil-boil. Sekarang tiada ampun bagimu Sungmin, aku akan membawamu kabur dari kota ini. Hehehehe…lihat saja nanti apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, JAGIYA!

Huahaha..

**End POV**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Perusahaan Besar Lee**

Sungmin yang sudah diketahui sebagai direktur utama perusahan Lee, perusahaan yang berkerja dibidang kosmetik dan mode. Perusahan yang sudah lumayan terkenal di seluruh dunia dan sangat sibuk tentunya termasuk Sungmin. Setiap harinya ia bekerja untuk memajukan perusahaan peninggalan ibunda tercinta. Ia sibuk sana sini, bertemu klien, rapat dengan kolega penting dan terkadang tidak mempunyai waktu untuk diri sendiri termasuk berkencan. Didalam pikirannya saat ini adalah bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Tidak ada satu hal yang meleset dari otak cemerlangnya. Dan tidak ada kata kencan saat bekerja di salam kamus bobroknya.

Hal inilah yang membuat namja tinggi putih bernama Cho Kyuhyun marah dan kesal. Bukan hanya marah, kesabarannya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Darahnya sudah boil-boil hingga ke ubun-ubun. Kenapa? Hanya satu kesalahan Sungmin yang tidak bisa ia maafkan kali ini. Yakni waktu.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk kekasihnya ini. Sungmin sibuk dalam urusan perusahaan sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa duduk manis di depan leptopnya mengerjakan sebuah proyek game besar. Namun Kyu masih bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk menelpon Sungmin hanya untuk menanyakan kabar. Tapi Sungmin terlalu hanyut dalam pekerjaannya. Ia selalu mengabaikan panggilan Kyu.

Dan satu hal lagi, walaupun mereka tinggal serumah. Bertatap muka saja jarang, itupun jika terjadi suatu keajaiban maka mereka bisa bertemu sepersekian detik. Hanya detik. Terkadang Kyu sedih sendiri melihat huswife-nya seperti itu. Kyu juga lelaki yang butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang seorang kekasih. Hingga akhirnya pikiran jahat menyelimuti otak Kyu. Evilnya muncul lagi ke permukaan setelah lama terpendam hanya untuk Sungmin. dan kini evilnya kembali muncul karena Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan ke ruangannya didampingi oleh sekretarisnya, Ryeowook. Seorang namja telaten dan cepat tanggap. Cocok sekali menjadi sekretaris Sungmin yang memiliki sifat agresif dalam berbisnis.

"Hmm…Tuan Lee tadi ada telepon dari Tuan Cho. Dia ingin berbicara dengan anda karena ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan !" ujar Ryeowook dari belakang punggung Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan masuk ruangannya dalam diam tanpa Ryeowook. Ia duduk di kursi hitam besar hangat miliknya. Dan mengangkat ganggang telepon dan memencet tombol-tombolnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyunnie. Ada apa menelponku, dan cepatlah aku tidak ada waktu. Sebentar lagi aku ada meeting di perusahaan Heechul-hyung!" ujar Sungmin panjang lebar. Belum sempat Kyu menjawab sapaan hallo dari Sungmin dia sudah bermurung durja. Wajahnya berubah kesal. Padahal tadi ia sudah menahan emosinya supaya tidak bergejolak. Satu hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan Kyu pada Sungmin, yaitu berteriak.

"Temui aku di Coffee Bean dekat Sungai Han sekarang. Aku disana menunggumu, dan cepatlah Lee Sungmin jika kau tidak ingin terlambat ke pertemuan bodohmu itu!" ujar Kyuhyun penuh dengan penekanan disetiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia merasakan aura berbeda dari cara berbicara Kyuhyun.

"Ne…Geure..tunggu aku disana!" jawab Sungmin sembari menutup teleponnya dan beranjak dari kursi menuju pintu keluar. Ia memberitahu Ryeowook kalau dia break sebentar dan kembali tiga puluh menit lagi. Ia keluar dari gedung menuju Coffee Bean di dekat Sungai Han. Sebenarnya itu adalah tempat dimana Kyu dan Sungmin bertemu pertama kali enam tahun silam. Dan mereka bertemu karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Yang tanpa sengaja Sungmin menunpahkan kopi panasnya ke kemeja putih yang dipakai Kyu. Kyu awalnya marah namun melihat kebaikan Sungmin, ia tidak jadi marah walaupun kemeja putih kesayangannya penuh dengan noda kopi.

Sungmin menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan gedung Lee. Mobil hitam Volvo pilihan Kyu yang selalu membawanya kesana-kemari. Sungmin memang memiliki banyak cinta untuk Kyu namun ia memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bersama.

Ia mulai menyalakan mobilnya namun tidak bereaksi sedikit pun. Mesinnya mati walaupun sudah di starter. Sungmin menjadi panik dan dengan perasaan kesal keluar dari mobilnya untuk mencari taksi. Hampir semua taksi yang lewat mengabaikannya. Ada apa dengan semua taksi? Namun ada sebuah taksi putih yang menghampiri Sungmin. sungmin menjadi lega dan tanpa berfikir panjang ia masuk kedalam taksi.

"Mau kemana, Tuan?" tanya supir taksi melihat pantulan wajah kesal Sungmin dari balik kaca spion depannya.

"Ke Coffee Bean dekat Sungai Han yang cepat ya!" jawabnya sambil memadang jam tangannya. Taksi itu mulai berjalan ke tujuan dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Dalam perjalanan supir taksi itu selalu bertanya hal-hal aneh kepada Sungmin. mau tidak mau dia harus menjawabnya.

"Kau kelihatan gelisah sekali, tuan. Kau terlambat bertemu pacarmu ya?" ujar Supir taksi tersebut sambil melihat pantulan wajah Sungmin dari balik kaca spion. Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ah…ne!" jawabnya singkat padat dan tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau kelihatannya sibuk sekali, biasanya jika kau bertemu dengan pacarmu berapa kali?" tanya supir taksi itu lagi. Sepertinya supir taksi ini ingin tahu tentang kehidupan asmara Sungmin.

"Ini baru pertama kalinya!" jawab Sungmin dan seketika wajahnya berubah mendung. Dan supir taksi tersebut menyadari perubahan cuaca di wajah Sungmin. Si supir taksi hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalian baru pacaran?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, kami sudah enam tahun bersama !"

"Kenapa baru sekarang bertemu? Apa kalian menggunakan prinsip ldr ?" tanya supir taksi itu lagi.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku terlalu sibuk untuk bertemu dengannya!" jawab Sunmin jujur dan sepertinya sudah masuh kedalam permaina supir taksi ini.

"Sempat-sempatlah luangkan waktukmu untuknya, gimana jika nanti dia dipanggil Tuhan. Selamanya kau takkan bertemu dengannya !"

"Ah…Andwae…Kyu jangan matiiiiii…dia tidak boleh mati!"

Supir taksi itu tersenyum geli dan sedikit terkikik karena sikap Sungmin.

"Tuan, ajal tidak tahu kapan datangnya dan tidak bisa dielakkan. Karena itu sudah jadi garis takdir kita. Tuhan selalu memiliki rencana. Dan dibalik rencana-Nya itu selalu ada hikmahnya. Selagi hidup, buatlah pasanganmu merasa nyaman dengan kasih sayangmu. Dia juga butuh waktumu, Tuan!" jelas supir taksi tersebut. Sungmin tidak menyadari kalau tujuan mereka sudah berubah jalur. Bukan lagi jalanan Gangnam tapi malah menuju keluar kawasan Seoul. Sungmin tersentak kaget melihat tujuannya sudah terlewat jauh.

"Ya! Ajeossi. Kemana kau bawa aku?" tanya Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"Keluar distrik Seoul!" jawabnya enteng. Sungmin menjadi panik dan melirik jam tangannya lagi. Waktu meetingnya sudah terlewat dan dia melewatkan pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjadi panik dan berontak, ia memukul-mukul supir taksi tersebut dan berusaha keras membuka pintu yang terkunci itu. tak habis akalnya, ia membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan berteriak.

"Tooolooooongggggg…akuuuu diculikkkk…!" teriak Sungmin. namun tak ada satu orang pun yang prihatin malah dapat tatapan sangar dari pengguna jalan.

"Haa…berisik kau bocah!" ujar salah satu supir taksi yang berada di belakang taksi mereka. Supir taksi Sungmin hanya cuek bebek menahan tawanya. Sungmin berontak lagi dan berteriak lagi, namun beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah tepar karena penat.

"Akhirnya, kau diam juga ya. Lee Sungmin!" ujar supir taksi itu lalu ia keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil Sungmin. Ia membawa Sungmin keluar dengan paksa.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku babo!" teriak Sungmin berusaha berontak karena kini lengannya sudah di cengkeram keras olah supir taksi itu. "Sssttt….Diam!" ujar supir taksi yang ternyata memakai kupluk hitam dan kaca mata hitam sehingga Sungmin tidak mengenali wajahnya.

"Ya! Kau mafia…TOLONGGGG!" teriak Sungmin lagi. "Jangan perkosa aku, ambil saja unagku!" ujar Sungmin sedikit pelan pada supir taksi yang sudah merangkap profesinya sebagai mafia. Supir taksi tersebut membawa ke sebuah restoran yang sudah gelap di kawasan perbatasan Seoul dan Incehon. Memang hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia membawa Sungmin dengan paksa masuk ke dalam restoran yang mungkin sudah tutup itu. Namun ada seseorang berdiri di depan pintu masuk restoran itu. Seorang yang ia kenali.

"Changmin, apa….OOOO…kau dalangnya ya. Hah!" teriak Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin sebagai dalang penculikan ini.

"Pabo…!" ujar Changmin dan dia berjalan menjauh dari pintu masuk lalu memencet sesuatu sehingga restoran itu kembali terang. Banyak lampu kelap-kelip, lilin, taburan bunga dan balon warna-warni. Sungmin tercengang namun kekagumannya hanyut seketika setelah sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Sungmin menjadi gugup, siapakah yang memeluknya. Orang itu membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sungmin dan mengecupnya lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Ini akibatnya selalu jauh dariku, Lee Sungmin!" bisiknya ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin kaget dan merasa kenal dengan suara merdu ini. Sungmin menempelkan tangannya di atas tangan orang tersebut. Ia menunduk dan lama setelah itu isakan tangis berasal dari Sungmin. ia menjadi sesegukan.

"Ahh…sebaiknya aku pergi!" gumam Changmin merasa canggung dengan drama telenovela ini. Ia memberi kode pada Kyu bahwa ia akan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa menangis, seharusnya aku yang menangis karena kau abaikan Sungminnie. Enam tahun hubungan kita ini seperti orang asing satu sama lain. Padahal aku menginginkan kehangatanmu, Minnie!"

"Mianhae Kyu…jeongmal mianhae!"

Saat itu Sungmin sadar akan perbuatannya selama ini. Waktu. Hanya itu yang ia butuhkan dan begitu juga Kyuhyun. Kyu menceritakan semua rencananya yang dibantu oleh Ryeowook dan Changmin. Dan ternyata yang menjadi supir taksi cerewet itu dalah Kyuhyun. Sontak membuat Sungmin malu karena ia di ceramahi oleh kakasihnya sendiri. Dan perkataan supir taksi alias Kyu tadi benar-benar dapat mengubah Sungmin.

"Jagi…aku janji, akan meluangkan waktuku untukmu!"

"Yakso?"

"Ne…yakso!" jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya. Mereka menghabiskan malam di restoran tersebut yang sudah di booking khusus oleh Kyu hanya untuk Sungmin. Mereka tertawa bersama, makan dengan bercanda dan saling bercanda satu sama lain. Hal ini yang dibutuhkan oleh Kyu. Waktu. Untuk bersamanya.

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Mr. Taxi, taxi, taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi**

**Oitsukenai supiido de**

**Nee tsuite ko reru no?**

**Mr. Taxi, taxi, taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi**

**Hikari kagayaku**

**Kedo fure rarenai no**

**Masani Supersonic n Hypertonic**

**Ubatte hoshii no**

**You take me ima sugu**

**Mr. Taxi, taxi, taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi**

**Kedo kanta ni**

**Wa ikanai no yo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yah sekian ff saiya…**

**Review ya chingu….**

**-Gomawo-**


End file.
